Ijimi Koko
You came to the wrong place. WARNING A BITCH IS AHEAD! Please do not edit this unless your helping with something like g&s or adding your OC in the victims thingy. This bitch character is made by Princess shadinella with full regrets and shame! Persona Ijimi has the Social bitch persona that is made by me! (princess shadinella!) If she witnesses a corpse/blood she will go tell everyone about it and take a picture to send it to the police. If she witnesses murder of a student she bullied she will laugh her head of and smile praising the killer and walking happily without telling anyone. If Ijimi witnesses murder of a normal student she will promise not to tell anyone but lie and tell other students and damage the reputation of the killer and would lead them to the corpse. If Ijimi witnesses murder of a friend or a student with high reputation she will attack the player. If she wins unlike other fights she will push the player to the wall and drag them to a teacher. The player has the ability to struggle and throw her off. If the player wins they have the choice to spare her or kill her and if they spare her she will tell everyone about the player damaging their reputation even more and would tell the police who will ignore her Backstory Ijimi came from a really rich family that brought her everything she wanted if she pretended to be sad and reject eating food. Her mother was a bully and regrets it and wishes that Ijimi wouldn't be like her. Ijimi started bullying from kindergarten and had managed to escape punishments by crying and trying to look "Innocent". She pushes students to the floor cut their hair. Want them to commit suicide. She was the reason of 12 suicides (13 if Kanashi Jisatsua committed suicide) and made a lot of people depressed and sad. She never cared about anyone's feelings and kept bullying as a "Hobby" and thought it was a "Talent" and it makes her sound cool. Victims * Kanashi Jisatsua You can add your OC if you want... (Who would anyways?) Relationships Positve * Musume Ronshaku: Her best friend. They always gossip about others and talk about MONEY * Yokina Shojo: Kanashi thinks she is very cute and lovely * Asa Tsuki: Neighbors and friends * (Add your OC if you want?) Neutral * Nonaka Tatsumi: She doesn't hate her nor like her (add your OC if you want?) Negative * Kanashi Jisatsua: Her victim * ??????: Ijimi bullied her and ?????? died * (Add your OC if you want?) Quotes "Talk to me?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! I DO NOT TALK TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU HAHAHAHA" Asking Ijimi to talk if you have negative or neutral reputation "My pleasure to talk! hehe~" Asking Ijimi to talk if you have a high reputation "Sure" Asking Ijimi to do anything except going away "Me?? I don't care!!! GET LOST" Asking Ijimi to go away "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! Great job!! You ended (student's name) life! What do you want to get in return?" Ijimi witnessing murder of a student with a negative reputation "Um. Bye!" Ijimi witnessing murder of a student with neutral reputation "Oh my god! You wont get away with this" Ijimi witnessing murder of a student who is a friend or with a high reputation "Please please let me go I wont tell anyone!" Winning a fight with Ijimi "AHH" Murdering Ijimi "Your coming with me baka" Ijimi winning a fight "What! SHIT! GET BACK HERE" Running from Ijimi Trivia * BULLY * BULLY * BULLY * BULLY * She listened to the song Oh bully Category:OCs Category:Princess Shadinella's OCs Category:Females Category:Bullies Category:3rd Years